Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (620 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (497 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (442 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (434 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (433 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (419 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (402 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (378 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (378 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (360 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (357 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (343 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (324 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (311 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (295 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (268 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (261 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (258 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (252 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (241 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (241 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (234 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (231 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (218 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (214 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (210 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (209 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (208 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (207 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (200 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (199 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (198 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (192 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (188 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (181 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (177 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (175 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (173 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (170 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (164 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (161 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (159 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (156 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (144 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (141 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (137 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (136 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (135 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (133 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (133 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (133 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (132 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (132 VA titles) (American) † #Vanessa Marshall (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (128 VA titles) (British) #Bob Bergen (127 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (127 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (127 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (123 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (122 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (122 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (120 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (120 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (119 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (118 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (115 VA titles) (Canadian) #Daran Norris (114 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (114 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (114 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (112 VA titles) (British) #Tony Anselmo (112 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (111 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (111 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (110 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (110 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (109 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (109 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (108 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (106 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (105 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (105 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (104 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (102 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (101 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (100 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (100 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (99 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (99 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (99 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (99 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (97 VA titles) (British) #Chris Cox (96 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (96 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (96 VA titles) (American) † #Jennifer Darling (95 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (95 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (95 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (94 VA titles) (American)